Senda oscura
by Levi Zoe
Summary: Eren está en una situación que posiblemente le costará la vida, Mikasa lo sabe y teme enfrentar a la vida sola. Tras el fracaso de la misión donde Eren demostraría ser útil a la humanidad es sentenciado a muerte, ahora la chica de mirada sombría perderá lo único que le queda ¿será capaz de vivir sin él? (one shot)


Bueno este es el primer Oneshot que escribo, es parte del reto libre ''mar de emociones'' del foro Kunren Heidan, la emoción que escogí es la **soledad**, la razón por la que lo escogí es que me sentía particularmente sola en ese momento, he de confesar que lloré como Magdalena escribiéndolo, bueno pues espero que sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.

Dedicado a mi editora Paola que sufrió leyendo el trabajo mientras estaba en proceso de creación y que dice que debería casarme con el señor Isayama.

**''Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, este fic es un tributo a su trabajo y está hecho sin fines de lucro''**

-Mikasa –Le dijo Levi alcanzándole una taza de té, la chica la tomo y la observó. -¿te sientes bien?

-No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados –dijo la chica apretando fuertemente la taza, esta crujió y se rompió cortándole las manos mientras el té caía sobre su regazo, pero ella no reaccionó como si fuera incapaz de sentir dolor; Levi la observaba sorprendido, el chico recogió los pedazos de vidrió y le dio una servilleta para que se limpiara las manos.

-Déjame ver eso –le dijo en tono autoritario, la muchacha tenía varias cortadas profundas pero seguía con la mirada perdida y la rabia en los ojos.

Hanji entró en la habitación.

-¿Levi estás bien? Escuche ruidos, imagino que quizá intentaste cocinar algo y fue otro intento fallido –dijo bromeando la castaña, él la miró con el ceño fruncido, la chica dirigió sus ojos hacia Mikasa.

-Oh ya veo, ¿Levi nos puedes dejar solas? –le dijo Hanji, él le obedeció y se encontraron a solas en la habitación. –ven vamos a lavarte esas heridas –le dijo a la muchacha que la siguió sin protestar. –nunca hemos hablado mucho ¿no es así Mikasa? Sé que piensas que soy una demente -la muchacha seguía callada –creo que estás así por Eren, si necesitas desahogarte soy toda oídos.

-Capitana se lo suplico, hagan algo por salvar a Eren, si el muere yo también moriré, haré lo que sea, mataré a todos si es necesario. –dijo la joven decidida mientras contenía las lágrimas.

-Si te opones morirás –dijo ella preocupada.

-no me importa, sin él mi vida no tendrá sentido, me quedaré sola, más sola que nadie, el me devolvió la vida y la perderé con él. –dijo ella en tono quedo.

-Sé que aunque no son hermanos, tú lo quieres como si lo fueran, y lo entiendo, solo se tienen el uno al otro. –dijo Hanji comprensiva.

-Es más que eso, yo, nunca se lo dije pero, lo amo, lo amo como no ame a nadie, no es mi mundo pero hace de mi mundo un lugar más feliz, una parte de mí se va con él, no, estaré muerta.

Mikasa en cierta forma era como Levi le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos y expresarse pero al hablar sobre Eren ella cambiaba, mucho se hablaba del extraño afecto que le tenía al joven titán que rayaba en el acoso, sin embargo Hanji adivinó tras esas lágrimas y esas confesiones sinceras que lo que esa niña sentía era más que una obsesión, había entregado su corazón a aquel muchacho a cambio de lo que les deparara el destino.

-aun no es tarde para que se lo digas –le dijo Hanji

-¿qué sentido tendrá? Serán solo palabras de despedida –replicó Mikasa.

-entonces ¿prefieres vivir el resto de tu vida sabiendo que jamás se lo dijiste? –le dijo la muchacha en tono incrédulo.

Mikasa la observó el sol se colaba por la ventana pero sus rayos le parecían frios tan frios como la soledad que se había apoderado de su alma, aunque la capitana Zoe y los demás le hicieran compañía, se preocuparan y preguntaran por su estado de ánimo, se sentía más sola que nunca como en un limbo del que no había salida

-no se a lo que te enfrentas nunca he vivido algo así –hizo una pausa –pero si quieres mi opinión, ve y dile lo que sientes, si no puedes decirlo escríbelo, pero no lo guardes, cuando nos sentimos solos lo que más pesa es todo lo que no pudimos hacer o decir. –concluyó la muchacha –ahora déjame curar tus manos. –dijo llevándola a su cuarto donde siempre guardaba un botiquín –Haremos algo, conseguiré que te dejen verlo, pero aprovecharas esa oportunidad –la joven de cabello negro asintió, a la castaña se le antojaba extraño verla tan sumisa, solía ser muy feroz y dura, pero ahí sentada en su cama mientras la curaba sentía que la muchacha podría deshacerse entre sus manos o que el mínimo viento podría llevarse a esa frágil mujer que se aferraba al joven que era dueño de su vida.

Las horas pasaban, Mikasa esperaba con una carta en la mano a que Hanji fuera por ella, le parecía molesto que la hubieran confinado a ser vigilada por el sargento Levi y la capitana Zoe, había sido una decisión del comandante Smith. –Tememos por su salud mental –había dicho a los altos mandos –no sabemos cómo pueda reaccionar. Y tenían razón no dejaron que asistiera al juicio pero cuando Levi y Zoe regresaron solos ese día supo de inmediato que el destino de Eren estaba escrito, enfureció gritó y rompió todo lo que estaba a su alcance, hasta ese día era la cuarta vez que se auto inflingía lesiones, tampoco comía y le costaba dormir, encerrarse en sus pensamientos solo conseguía que se sintiera inmersa en una soledad que rallaba la locura.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto.

-Mikasa, vamos, Hanji nos está esperando en el cuartel de la policía militar –le dijo Levi en su tono de costumbre.

Mientras caminaban el muchacho la obsevaba, llevaba ropa de civil pero aun tenía puesta aquella bufanda carmesí que el muchacho al que visitarían le había dado años atrás para cubrirla del frío, sin embargo en esos momento la bufanda no era capaz de cubrirla por que el frío que sentía provenía de su alma.

-Valla Levi, si que han tardado –dijo la castaña cuando llegaron al cuartel –¿traes lo que acordamos verdad? –dijo dirigiéndose a Mikasa esta vez.

La chica asintió apretando la carta que tenía en su mano, capitana y sargento se pusieron a los costados de la chica escoltándola hacía la celda donde tenían a Eren.

-Hasta aquí te acompañamos niña –le dijo Levi sin mirarla a la cara –no es algo en lo que debamos interferir.

La chica avanzó por el largó pasillo y doblo hacía la izquierda, una serie de celdas estaban a ambos lados del pasillo, todas estaban vacias a excepción de una al fondo, donde un bulto yacía en el suelo recargado contra la pared, había un único guardía al inicio de ese pasillo.

-soldado Ackerman de la legión de reconocimiento –le dijo al hombre que asintió en señal de aprobación.

Con cada paso podía observar más detalles del rostro de Eren, tenía la mirada perdida, el labio sangrante y el cabello alborotado, tenía moretones en distintas partes del rostro, como si lo hubiesen golpeado brutalmente y su nariz estaba desviada, a la chica se le enfrió el corazón al ver también que le faltaban varias de las uñas de sus manos, trató de contener el llanto, no quería que el ultimo recuerdo que tuviera de ella fuera llorando.

-Eren –dijo la chica a modo de saludo, el muchacho dirigió su vista a ella y un pequeño brillo iluminó sus ojos.

-Mikasa- le respondió él en voz queda –pensé que no me dejarían ver a nadie –dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

La chica se arrodillo junto a la reja que los separaba, anhelaba abrazarlo consolarlo y consolarse a sí misma, susurrarle que todo estaría bien pero ambos sabían que eso era mentira

-Estoy asustado no quiero morir, no cumplí mi promesa, tengo miedo Mikasa –dijo ahogando un grito.

Ella no lo soportó más y rompió en llanto.

-Eren, no me dejes, estoy jodidamente sola, no se que voy a hacer. –dijo agachando la cabeza.

-yo si se –le respondió él secándole las lagrimas –Vas a vivir, vas a ser feliz y ahora ya no tendras que preocuparte más que por ti, ya no seré un estorbo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? No eres un estorbo para mí, tú me salvaste, y me devolviste todo cuando ya no me quedaba nada.

El muchacho temblaba, la estancia era fría, la muchacha se quitó la bufanda y se la colocó como él hiciera con ella años atrás.

-no –le dijo Eren –quiero que la tengas tú, para que me recuerdes cada vez que sientas ganas de rendirte. –le dijo devolviéndosela.

-Estas muy lastimado, ¿te golpearon? –dijo la muchacha.

-Un poco, pero no importa. –le respondió él.

-no quiero que te mueras –suplicó la muchacha, no le dijo nada, no había palabras, él tampoco quería morir, pero a veces el destino es tan cruel que te impide decidir tu camino.

-Soldado Ackerman, su visita terminó –dijo el guardia desde la entrada del pasillo.

La chica le coloco la carta en las manos al muchacho.

-Esto es para ti, leela, y vallas a donde vallas no me olvides, yo no me olvidaré de ti, este es el adiós, gracias.. –dijo la chica dejando la frase al aire, mientras más lagrimas brotaban.

-¿Por qué? –dijo Eren.

-Por darle sentido a mi vida –dijo depositando un beso en la mano del muchacho.

-Mikasa, yo cuidare de ti siempre, como tú me cuidaste hasta este día, es una promesa –le dijo acercando la carta a su pecho mientras la muchacha se incorporaba.

-Adios, Eren…

La muchacha salió de aquel pasillo encontrándose como ya sabía sus superiores, no se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo está? –dijo Levi.

-Está muy golpeado –dijo la muchacha bajando la mirada. –está asustado.

Hanji le paso el brazo por el hombro reconfortándola aunque sabía que hiciera lo que hiciera no tenía remedio, lo que sucedería sería inevitable, se dirigieron a la casa donde estaban quedándose, al llegar encontraron una nota de Erwin.

''todos los soldados deberán presentarse mañana al mediodía en la plaza central de esta ciudad sin excepción para presenciar la ejecución pública de Eren Jeaguer, quien incumpla esta orden será castigado''

Erwin Smith.

Levi y Hanji se miraron sabían que esa orden había salido de los superiores de Erwin y el solo se había limitado a transmitirla.

Mikasa se encerró en su habitación, presenciar su muerte acabaría por destrozarla, abrazó la bufanda roja como si con ello alejara su dolor, se preguntó si el muchacho leería la carta, miró a través de la ventana el ocaso, trataría de dormir pero sabía que no tendría éxito, como estarían siendo las últimas horas del muchacho, ¿que cruza por la cabeza de alguien que va a morir? Pronto se sumió en un sueño amenazante donde caía por un abismo que se hacía cada vez más oscuro.

Se despertó sobresaltada, llamaban a su puerta, se levantó a abrir, afuera el sol ya se había elevado.

-Mikasa ponte el uniforme, nos vamos –le dijo la castaña en tono lúgubre.

Había llegado el día se colocó el uniforme y se preguntó cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, ¿como sería no volver a ver el rostro de Eren o escuchar su voz? La chica estuvo lista, rechazó el pan y el café que Levi le ofrecía y los tres salieron para dirigirse al lugar acordado, cuando llegaron noto que Eren estaba atado en una carreta; además de soldados había muchos civiles curiosos que acudían a ver la muerte del niño titán, los murmullos se escuchaban por todas partes.

-Al fin entendieron que ese niño es una aberración, espero que le sirva de lección a los locos de la legión de reconocimiento, me alegro por su muerte.

Las palabras se le clavaban a mikasa como filosos puñales, apretó los puños y Levi le tomó la mano en señal de que se tranquilizara; Armin llegó junto a Jean Sasha y Connie que observaban a Mikasa temiendo que fuera a quebrarse.

-Mikasa.. –dijo Armin a lo que la muchacha respondió con un abrazo, Levi y Hanji se alejaron un poco, era más reconfortante para la muchacha rodearse de sus compañeros que de ellos, sin embargo se mantendrían cerca por si acaso.

Armin estaba parado junto a ella, Jean se colocó del otro lado, habían acordado con antelación que así lo harían por si la muchacha se desmayaba.

Algunos minutos después el comandante de la policía militar subió al lugar donde ejecutarían a Eren, una cuerda colgaba de un poste y debajo una trampilla aun cerrada anunciaba su muerte en la horca.

-Esto es un recordatorio –decía el comandante dirigiéndose a los presentes –de que los titanes no son más que bestias enemigas de la humanidad y que merecen morir y es un escarmiento para la legión de reconocimiento que pudo habernos puesto en riesgo, esa es la razón –prosiguió el hombre –por la que el soldado Eren Jeaguer será ejecutado, si no es útil a la humanidad es un peligro que debe ser erradicado. –concluyo el hombre.

Todos los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento observaban horrorizados, Mikasa sentía que en cualquier minuto colapsaría.

Dos soldados quitaron la venda de los ojos de Eren que comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Mikasa, cuando sus ojos se encontraron el chico recordó las palabras que había escrito para él

''Querido Eren:

sé que no es el mejor momento para escribir esto, por desgracia es mi última oportunidad, me hubiera gustado ser más valiente.

Sé que tú me quieres como a una hermana, pero para mí tu eres más que eso, sé que soy sobreprotectora y eso siempre te molestó incluso siento que te alejó de mí, si lo hacía es porque te quiero.

Desde ese día que salvaste mi vida, te convertiste en mi héroe, lamento no poder corresponderte salvando la tuya, soy mala hablando y también escribiendo, así que me esforzaré.

Eren te amo, me diste una razón para luchar, te convertiste en la fuerza que me inspira a seguir, aunque se que es muy tarde y puede que esto te sea indiferente o que incluso tu no sientas lo mismo tenía que decirlo, te amo y te amaré siempre, gracias por haber hecho mi vida más colorida, por esta bufanda carmesí y por el tiempo que compartimos juntos

Adios amor de mi vida

Siempre tuya: Mikasa''

El chico no apartaba su mirada de ella, -Mikasa, si tan solo supieras que yo también te amo –dijo el muchacho para sus adentros, llevaba la carta consigo, esperaba que pudieran encontrarla y que ella pudiera ver su mensaje.

Los soldados que escoltaban a Eren lo llevaron hasta la horca, el muchacho le lanzó una ultima mirada a Mikasa, había llegado su hora –mamá mi consuelo es verte del otro lado –pensó el muchacho.

Jean y Armin al lado de Mikasa buscaban fuerzas para no decaer como la muchacha que apretaba fuertemente sus manos, los soldados colocaron la soga en el cuello de Eren que miraba al frente con expresión seria, segundos antes de que dieran la orden de abrir la trampilla Mikasa se abrazó fuertemente a Jean hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, el muchacho la abrazó mientras sentía los sollozos de la muchacha.

-No quiero ver –le dijo a jean entre lágrimas que tapó su rostro para que no viera esa atrocidad, escondida en el pecho de Jean escucho el momento en que la trampilla se abrió y los gritos ahogados de desesperación de Eren luchando por su vida, los sollozos de la muchacha se intensificaron y Jean la abrazó más fuerte.

Algunos reían, Armin contenía las lágrimas, Hanji lloraba mientras Levi la abrazaba, Jean estaba paralizado por el horror, después de unos angustiantes minutos dejo de escucharse al muchacho pataleando y gritando, Mikasa se despegó unos centímetros de Jean y vio el cuerpo sin vida de Eren colgando de la soga, sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar y la sangre aun brotaba de su nariz, un papel cayó al suelo desde la camisa del muchacho, Mikasa no resistió más y se desmayó entre los gritos angustiantes de Jean, Armin logró colarse entre la multitud y tomó el papel guardándolo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La muchacha se despertó en el hospital, Jean dormía en una silla al lado de su cama, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado.

-Jean –dijo moviendo el hombro del chico que despertó rápidamente.

-Por fin despertaste –dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? –dijo ella tratando de incorporarse.

-Tres días –dijo el muchacho con pesar. –¡ey! ¿A dónde vas?, recuéstate. –le dijo el muchacho tratando de convencerla de volver a la cama.

-Quiero ver a Eren –dijo la muchacha con naturalidad –Su juicio es mañana y quiero desearle suerte.

Jean la miró sin saber que decir.

-Mikasa.. –dijo el en tono triste –El juicio ya tuvo lugar…

-Pero acabamos de volver de la expedición –dijo ella confundida.

Armin entró en la habitación con lo que Jean se sintió aliviado.

-Mikasa, despertaste –le dijo Armin.

-Armin quiero ver a Eren. –dijo Mikasa molesta.

-Mikasa…. Eren… Eren está muerto, te desmayaste después de la ejecución y estuviste inconsciente tres días.

Los ojos de la muchacha se encogieron por el horror, abrazó sus piernas y entonces recordó todo, Eren sin vida colgando de la soga, era verdad estaba muerto, Armin le decía unas palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender, sentía frío mucho frío, ¿qué iba a ser de ella sola en el mundo?

Llegaron unos doctores y le inyectaron una sustancia que la sumió en un profundo sueño.

Mikasa estaba sentada en una habitación oscura, entre las sombras comenzó a acercarse una pequeña luz, que le hablaba con la voz de Eren.

-¿Te sientes sola verdad? No debería ser así, aun sigues viva y hay personas a las que les importas, agradécelo no hay peor soledad que la de la muerte –la muchacha se quedó callada.

-No dejes que la soledad te consuma, tengo que irme, pídele a Armin el papel que cayó de mi camisa, no te rindas Mikasa.

Mikasa fue dada de alta dos días después de aquel incidente, los médicos le recetaron calmantes y por órdenes de Erwin Smith se le transfirió al escuadrón de inteligencia junto con Armin, tenía prohibido salir de las murallas por lo menos en un tiempo, su salud mental era frágil y estaba demasiado delgada pues aún se negaba a comer.

-Si te sigues negando a comer volverás al hospital, así que comete todo mocosa –le dijo Levi acercándole un plato con sopa.

Levi no sabía cómo mostrarle afecto a la muchacha, era tosco la mayoría del tiempo, se esforzaba aunque sabía que no servía de mucho, ella parecía moverse por inercia más que por voluntad.

-¿Nunca le ha pasado sargento? –el muchacho la miro con atención era la primera vez en días que decía algo –estar rodeado de personas..

-¿y sentirte más solo que nunca? –Completó el sargento en tono comprensivo –Si, pero si continuas así por mucho tiempo serás una amargada como yo –le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. –a veces cuando perdemos lo que más apreciamos, parece que nuestra vida pierde el sentido, la comida no tiene sabor, el agua no sacia nuestra sed, somos como muertos –hizo una pausa –pero es mejor volvernos uno con nuestra soledad y aceptar lo que venga, que dejarnos consumir por ella y perder las ganas de vivir. –ella lo miro escuchando con atención cada una de sus palabras, observó la sopa y tomo un bocado, ante la mirada tranquila de Levi.

-te daré un consejo que no me pediste –le dijo el chico mientras su mente viajaba al pasado –Cuando yo era más joven, viví en las calles con otros dos muchachos, uno era un muchacho muy inteligente y la otra una muchacha encantadora, eran como mi familia y cuando nos unimos a la legión de reconocimiento ellos fueron devorados por un titán –se detuvo unos segundos –parece que soy un hombre sin sentimientos pero nunca me sentí peor, al volver de la misión, comencé a escribir un diario que aún conservo, cada día escribía como me sentía respecto a su partida, deje de hacerlo cuando el hecho de no tenerlos dejó de ser doloroso.

-¿sirvió de algo? –dijo la muchacha.

-Fue como contarle lo que sentía a un buen amigo –se apartó los mechones de la cara. –tu aún tienes a Armin, pero se mejor que nadie que a veces esas no son cosas que uno quiera contar.

Levi se sintió tranquilo, la muchacha había terminado el plato de sopa y además había conseguido que hablara después de tantos días de silencio.

Tras esa conversación Mikasa siguió el consejo de Levi, todos los días escribía en su diario con la esperanza de sentirse menos sola.

Día 7: hoy me dijeron donde descansan tus restos, más no me llevaron, quebré un plato por la impresión y me hice un corte en la muñeca accidentalmente, me mandaron al hospital y me sedaron, me han dicho que no es bueno para mi salud que valla a visitar tu tumba, me siento infinitamente sola, no puedo dormir, como de vez en vez para no preocupar al sargento Levi, ojala hubieran dejado mi muñeca tal y como quedó tras romper el plato, no estaría aquí escribiendo esto y manchando el papel con las lágrimas, quiero morirme.

Día 15: Armin me dijo que quiere hablar conmigo, así que escribo esto apresuradamente, sigo sin sentirme bien, la Capitana Zoe insistió en llevarme al médico, tengo anemia y estoy muy baja de peso, aun no me retiran los calmantes, sigo sin aceptar que te fuiste, ¿como es estar allá? Debes estar con Karla, eso me reconforta un poco, yo sigo sintiéndome una extraña en mi propio cuerpo, todo a mi alrededor es gris, las personas no me inspiran la menor importancia, sus rostros me parecen irreconocibles, no ha parado de llover en tres días, parece que el mundo también te extraña, muero por ver tu rostro, por escuchar tu voz diciéndome que todo está bien que ya no estoy sola.

Día 30: El día de hoy tuve una recaída, no sé cómo pueden llamarla así si realmente nunca me levante, ¿recuerdas que hace unos días Armin hablaría conmigo? Lo olvidó y esta mañana me lo dijo, me entrego un papel que había caído de tu camisa durante la ejecución, lo abrí, es la carta que te di aquel día en la celda, lo que me altero y me partió en dos el alma es el mensaje que escribiste con tu sangre, ''yo también te amo Mikasa'' escribo esto desde la cama del hospital, me tendrán en observaciones por algunos días realmente no me importa mucho, me es indiferente el lugar, este donde este sigo sola, me pregunto si como me dijo Levi algún día esto ya no me dolerá, Eren, yo aún te amo.

Día 60: han pasado 2 meses y sigo sin admitirlo, es repetitivo pero he hecho lo que el sargento me aconsejó y en cierta forma me aligera esta pesada carga, él y yo nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos, siento que es el único que me entiende, incluso puedo decir que cuando hablo con él me siento un poco menos sola, menos frágil, son pocos los momentos, pues ninguno de los dos hablamos demasiado, hoy volvió a regañarme, me amenazo con recluirme en el hospital si me negaba a comer nuevamente, el trabajo del día de hoy ha sido pesado pero no logra alejar mis pensamientos de ti, no dejo de pensar que tú me querías de la forma en que yo a ti, de lo que hubiera pasado, en cómo sería tenerte ahora mismo conmigo, no se lo he dicho a nadie, pero sigo llorando todas las noches, ayer por la noche tome un pequeño cuchillo que guardo en mi habitación, una voz en mi cabeza me pedía a gritos que la clavara en mi pecho; debo hablar pronto con alguien, me aterra estar sola con esa voz que nadie más escucha, no quiero morir, pero tampoco quiero continuar aquí sin ti.

Día 90: hoy volvieron a llevarme a la clínica, el médico me dijo que mi progreso es notorio, y tiene razón, hace semanas que no he escuchado esa voz en mi cabeza, sin embargo continuo con medicamentos, detesto tomarlos pero me asusta que esa voz vuelva a aparecer, de vuelta al cuartel convencí a Armin para que me llevara a visitarte, me sentí como una muñeca de trapo parada frente a tu tumba, algunas flores han comenzado a crecer alrededor, estamos en primavera y a pesar de eso no hay un solo día que aleje de mi la bufanda que me regalaste, la uso siempre en señal de que no voy a rendirme, no me siento mejor, sigo triste, pero creo que he aceptado la idea de que no te volveré a ver, creo que puedo decir que hoy me siento un poco mejor, por lo menos ya sé a dónde ir a visitarte.

Día 180: hoy ha sido un día horrible, la capitana Zoe rompió accidentalmente mi bufanda durante los experimentos, dijo que la repararía, por poco pierdo el control, pero ella me llevo a un lugar tranquilo y fresco para que me tranquilizara, encaje mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos hasta que sangraron, me regañó y curo las heridas, sigo molesta por que es lo único que tengo de ti. Hoy también fui a visitarte cambie las flores por unas frescas rosas blancas, ver tu tumba todos los días me entristece pero aleja por unos momentos la soledad que se pega a mi piel, las cosas no mejoran pero considero una buena señal que no hallan empeorado, parece que en unos días me retirarán los calmantes, si consigo seguir así me permitirán integrarme al escuadrón del sargento Levi y ver el exterior de las murallas nuevamente, no me entusiasma salir, nunca lo hizo, pero sé que tu amabas esa sensación de libertad, saldré de estas murallas en tu nombre y contribuiré para cumplir tu sueño, Eren no me olvides yo aún no me olvido de ti.

Día 365: justo hoy volvimos de la expedición más reciente, no había tenido oportunidad de escribir, ha pasado ya un año, he aceptado que no estas más aquí, que debo continuar por mi bien y por el de los que se preocupan por mí, parece que él día que Levi me dijo está cerca aunque lo dudo, si fuera así no lloraría mientras escribo esto, estoy arrodillada junto a tu tumba, justo hoy me gustaría verte sonriendo, depositar un beso en tu mejilla y abrazarte como nunca lo hice, ¿a quién engaño? Sigo extrañándote como el primer día, como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí, sé que me cuidas desde tu rincón en el cielo, que cuidas que mis pisadas no pierdan el camino, que aunque no estás aquí desde halla arriba sonríes cuando notas que no estoy triste, no lo admito ante los demás pero no hay un solo día en que no piense en ti, ruego porque el lugar en el que estés sea más feliz que aquí, te lo agradezco otra vez Eren, gracias por darle sentido a mi vida, y por hacerme recordar cada vez que observo esta bufanda roja que no debo rendirme, quizá el día que Levi me dijo nunca llegue, aun me dueles, mientras seguiré vaciando mi soledad en esta libreta en vez de dejar que me consuma desde adentro, ''siempre tuya Mikasa''

Mikasa cerró su libreta mientras observaba el cielo estrellado, era cierto ya había transcurrido un año desde la partida del muchacho, una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo.

-Eren, promete que seguirás siendo la estrella que guie mis pasos –dijo ella mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Levi la observaba desde la distancia sin interferir, le permitió ir si él le acompañaba; una brisa soplo revolviendo el cabello del sargento y secando las lágrimas del rostro de Mikasa, ella sonrió sabía que era Eren diciendo que sí a la promesa, una estrella más brillante que todas apareció en el cielo, era la nueva luz que guiaría los pasos de la muchacha en la senda oscura de su vida.


End file.
